Mechanical Guild
The Mechanical Guild are a minor faction of Wastelanders, former Raiders and Mercenaries that exist within the ruins of Seattle. They are currently involved in a "Guild War" with the Cursed Company over territory within Seattle itself, much to the chagrin of traders moving to and from Needle Central. They are currently based out of the local Rob Co. factory, having restored its assembly facilities to some working order. Background The Mechanical Guild was officially founded in the year 2258, following renewed violence from the resurgent Wild Dogs raider tribe, having restored itself from near extinction following the arrival of the first Super Mutants into the Seattle Expanse. The Guild's goal was initially simple; To create a force, besides the now overstretched Inner Circle, capable of standing up to both the Wild Dogs and other Raider groups. The founders of the guild, despite their goal, however were simple wastelanders with a knack for engineering, restoring basic water pumps and occasianally restoring Pre-War robots to working, and sane, condition. Using their mechanical knowledge, they set about restoring Robots not for domestic use but rather for combative purposes. Displaced, out-of-work Mercenaries also found a place within the Guild, complementing the mechanical forces of the Guild with greater flexibility. In the year 2277, The Mechanical Guild encountered its soon-to-be sworn enemies, the Cursed Company, for the first time. Despite initially agreeing with the Self-declared Vampires over their noble intentions, the group came to blows after a few guild members were found both dead and drained of blood. The group has also come into conflict with the Brotherhood of Steel, due to both groups sharing an interest in combative techonology. Organisation The Guild is led by a "High Engineer". This post is democratically voted for, but has been held by Sarah Pellington for the last ten years due to her shrewd politcal and tactical ability. After that, members join various "Unions" within the guild, with each electing a representative to bring their unions issues forward within the next Guild meeting. Equipment While the actual engineers of the Guild take a non-combative roles, the Enforcers (Former Raiders, Non-Engineer Wastelanders and Mercenaries that have alligned themselves with the guild), are often outfitted with armour made from Robot pieces, taken from robots that could not be restored to working order. They carry a variety of weapons, some of which are also salvaged from robots such as Mr. Handy Buzzsaws or Assaultron Blades, but Lever-Action Rifles and Laser Rifles are also commonplace. Relations Cursed Company Despite being initially friendly towards the self-declared Vampires, the Mechanical Guild and Cursed Company are now actively hostile towards one another. Though both groups are weary of the fighting, they are unlikely to resolve their differences without outside intervention. Both groups, however, are wary of the Church of One and might be able to be convinced to join forces if it was made clear that the Church of One planned to exterminate them both. New California Republic The NCR has taken an interest in the Mechanical Guild and would work towards gaining their support for their campaign within the Seattle Expanse, most likely via the extermination of the Cursed Company. Winters Enclave Similarly to the NCR, Winters Enclave has taken notice of the guilds abilities and resources and would look to peacefully gain the aid of the guild, either by exposing the nature of the Church of One or through the slaughter of the Cursed Company. The Inner Circle The Inner Circle values the ideals of the Mechanical Guild, the two sharing a common goal, but also recognises the Cursed Company as a place for cannibals who do not delight in their appetites and would thus working to ensure peace between the groups. The Cabal The Cabal would value the abilities of the Mechanical Guild, but would seek the co-operation of the Cursed Company to a much greater degree. As such, they would wipe out the Guilds leadership before coercing any surviving members into service. These engineers could restore damaged power armour frames to working order and would be key to appropriating Brotherhood technology. Category:Faction